


The Fall

by RainTeaandDragons



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Guilty Arthur, Hurt Merlin, Protective Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainTeaandDragons/pseuds/RainTeaandDragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"MERLIN!" Arthur yelled and ran to the edge of the cliff just in time to see Merlin's limp body hit the lower ledge and roll off to plunge towards the raging river. "MERLINNNNN!" Arthur cried out again as his friend's body was lost from sight in the wild white wash of the water below.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this angsty little idea grab me after rewatching the recent James Bond movie Skyfall (brilliant wasn't it?!) This won't be very long but I hope you like it all the same. Anywho...on with the story...  
> ~Fran x

"Take the shot Arthur! Take the shot!" Merlin yelled to his friend as he grappled with the assassin on the edge of a cliff.

"Don't be stupid Merlin! I might hit you!" Arthur called back from the shelter of the trees, a crossbow balanced on the rock in front of him. He watched as his friend wrestled and knew there was every chance he could miss and hit Merlin. Why the hell did he jump tackle the assassin that was after me?! Stupid selfless idiot!

"Arthur you know the right thing to do!" Merlin panted as he did his best to pull the assassin closer to the cliff.

"Merlin don't!" Arthur began but Merlin cut him off.

"Shoot!"

Arthur, against his better judgment, took a deep breath and let the arrow fly. His eyes widened as the assassin managed to maneuver Merlin at the perfect moment so that the arrow pierced the flesh of the slighter man's upper left leg rather than his own. The assassin didn't count on Merlin having thought about the possibility of that happening though and so was caught unawares when Merlin used the last of his energy and with a pained yell jumped back off the cliff with the assassin tight in his grip.

"MERLIN!" Arthur yelled and ran to the edge of the cliff just in time to see Merlin's limp body hit the lower ledge and roll off to plunge towards the raging river. "MERLINNNNN!" Arthur cried out again as his friends body was lost from sight in the wild white wash of the water below.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "MERLIN!" Arthur yelled and ran to the edge of the cliff just in time to see Merlin's limp body hit the lower ledge and roll off to plunge towards the raging river. "MERLINNNNN!" Arthur cried out again as his friend's body was lost from sight in the wild white wash of the water below.

"MERLIN!" Arthur yelled again, wishing…praying for his friend to resurface but Merlin never did. Arthur scanned the water for a little bit of red neck chief or even the brown of his jacket; so such thing floated to the surface. Panic flooded through Arthur as the reality of the situation sank in.

_I killed him. I killed Merlin. How could you do that!? It WASN'T a clean shot!_

Arthur let out an agonized scream and banged his fist against the ground before standing shakily to his feet. Knowing there was no way he could get down to the edge of the river from where he was he followed the current at a run to find a place where he could safely get down.  _You won't be any use to Merlin injured…or dead._  He told himself as he ran; fighting back the tears that threatened to run down his cheeks. The river was leading him away from Camelot but Arthur didn't really care. He knew that Merlin needed him and there was no way Arthur would deny him that.

~O~O~O~

As he felt the arrow pierce his leg Merlin knew what he needed to do, Arthur had only one arrow left which he had just used. So he took one last look at Arthur's panicked face before throwing himself off the cliff, and pulling the assassin with him. The cold air whipped around his hair and his cloths as he fell He tried to slow his decent using magic but the pain in his leg made it hard to concentrate. He let out a sharp gasp as his body hit the freezing water; his back taking the brunt of the force. His head collided with a rock jutting out just above the surface and is wrist connected with a sharp bit of a log that left a trail of red blood as he entered the water.

Merlin's vision clouded immediately as he took a gulp of air before he sank below the rush of the white wash. The assassin had long been dead; having broken his neck on impact with the water so all Merlin could see when he opened his eyes was the blur of the water speckled with his own blood. The fiery pain in his body was paramount as he felt his neck chief catch on a branch that overhung a small waterfall. He pulled his good arm up to meet the knot and try to pry it loose so he wouldn't choke as the current tried to pull his body downstream. Eventually he freed himself and he took in another panicked breath before his slim body tumbled through the rough waters again.

As his vision darkened from lack of air he felt his jacket catch on something and he was pulled from it and back into the ways of the currents. As he felt the last of his air leave him Merlin's vision fogged and darkened before he was lost to the currents of the river.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "MERLIN!" Arthur yelled and ran to the edge of the cliff just in time to see Merlin's limp body hit the lower ledge and roll off to plunge towards the raging river. "MERLINNNNN!" Arthur cried out again as his friend's body was lost from sight in the wild white wash of the water below.

As Arthur ran along the edge of the cliff he kept an eye out for the way down; the cliff edge was uneven but Arthur knew that there had to be a way down. He almost toppled over the side more than once and righted himself by stopping and scolding himself in his panic. He was taking it slower over a particularly rough bit when he spotted a flash of red amongst the white wash out of the corner of his eye. "Merlin…" He muttered, as he tried to get a better look;  _well you can't find out much from up here._ He told himself so he looked along the cliff line and a couple of meters along he could see what looked like a way down to a small sandy alcove.

"Perfect!" He cried out in triumph and made his way down; every so often even the sure footed prince would stumble and loose his balance. At the last half meter he jumped down onto the sand and looked back up stream towards the small waterfall. After a few moments of straining is muscles and reaching out over to the neckerchief he managed to detangle it from the branch, not without getting completely soaked though. Finally he sank panting onto the sand examining the red and slightly torn neckerchief.

The thin tattered material seemed to be soaked in place by sticky dark blood and it seemed stretched as if something had pulled at it. He knew he needed to get going again but Merlin was more important so in one last attempt to make his life easier Arthur stood up, took off his chainmail and cloak before finding a hole in the rock lining the back of the alcove and putting them in there. He needed to be able to run quicker and if he fell in Arthur knew he would need to be able to float.

With a deep breath Arthur began to run down river again, slowly the sandy bank began to thin and eventually Arthur had to grip onto the rock to keep himself from falling into the water. His eyes widened in panic as his foot slipped and he tumbled into the fast moving water. The initial cold of the water shocked him but moments later a familiar material brushed against his hand and he grabbed onto it before it could slip through his fingers. He clawed his way up to where the material was latched onto something in the water so finally his head was above water so he could take a few deep and calming breaths.

It was now, and only now that he could work out that the material he was griping onto for dear life was Merlin's jacket.  _But then where is Merlin?_  He thought before he saw another sandy bank; he gave it a moment's thought before giving the jacket a tug so it pulled free. Instantly be was buffeted about by the water but after a few strong strokes he got to the bank and collapsed panting onto the sand.

It was as he pushed his sodden fringe from his eyes that he noticed the dark shape on the end of the beach. Ignoring the ache in his legs he jogged down the sand towards the figure sprawled in the sand. As he got closer he saw the unmistakable mop of jet black hair and deathly pale skin. "Merlin!" He called out but there was no response. He knelt by his friend's battered body with a pained expression on his face, "This is all my fault Merlin, I am so sorry my friend." Arthur carefully rolled over Merlin's body so he was facing up towards the sky; Arthur was shocked at the deep gash in Merlin's head that was surrounded by dark bruising. There were also bruises on his arms and the skin on the right wrist was torn open and seeping blood.

"Merlin!" Arthur put his head to Merlin's chest to hear a faintly beating heart and breathed a sigh of relief. He tried remove the water from Merlin's lungs by pressing on his chest but only a little trickled out of his mouth. "Merlin come on!" Arthur cried out in distress, "Wake up! Please…" He put his head to his friend's chest again but this time there was little no heart beat and the rise and fall of his chest was only just there.

"MERLIN!" Arthur yelled, "Merlin," he presses his clenched fists against his friend's chest and released, "Merlin!" He cried out as he pressed again but harder, "Merlin!" He thumped his fist into the sand in a fit of anger and denial. He pressed his ear to Merlin's damp chest again to find no heart beat.

"MERLIN!" He yelled, "NO!" Tears stung at Arthur's eyes as he crouched by his friends unmoving body.

"Please…"


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "MERLIN!" Arthur yelled and ran to the edge of the cliff just in time to see Merlin's limp body hit the lower ledge and roll off to plunge towards the raging river. "MERLINNNNN!" Arthur cried out again as his friend's body was lost from sight in the wild white wash of the water below.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled before pressing against his friends chest again, "Please."  _This is all my fault._  He stood shakily and turned, walking away with a heavy heart. That was until he heard a rasping cough behind him and he spun round, to see Merlin, lying on his side. Bloodshot eyes open and the contents of his lungs leaking from his mouth onto the grey sand. Arthur was kneeling by him in a flash, with his hand on Merlin's sodden shoulder. "Merlin! I am so sorry. I didn't think! It was stupid, and reckless, I..." He trailed off taking in the pallor of Merlin's bruised and bloodied body.  _This should never of happened._

"No. Ar...tur. Thank ...ou." Merlin managed to groan before another set off coughs wracked his body. "You... didn't, give...up...on me. Or leave me...for...dead."

"Never. I couldn't, not you Merlin. What would I..." He trailed off not wanting to even consider that idea. "Let's just get you back to Camelot." He stood, before gently picking up Merlin and cradling him in his arms and trying to find a way up the cliff.

Eventually Arthur found the shortest amount off cliff to climb, but to get Merlin up there would be a different story. The man had a serious head wound, bruised and maybe even cracked ribs, cuts all over his body and an arrow lodged and broken off in his leg. Whatever Arthur did to find a way to pull Merlin up; it would have to be careful work and Merlin certainly couldn't do it himself.

Arthur had set Merlin down on the sand and was now pacing, trying to think what to do. He stopped for a moment when he heard the sound of his name being called. His first reaction was to look down to Merlin, but he was still, silent and with his eyes closed. His eyes were then drawn to the top of the cliff. He didn't think he had ever smiled so wide in his life.

 

 


	5. Chapter 4

 

"I really think there is something wrong!" Gwen told Gwaine urgently, "they left this morning and they really should be back by now. It's nearly lunch for goodness sake."

"You know Gwen, I think you are probably right. I'll take Percival and we'll go find them!" he grinned, "don't worry Gwen, we'll get them back." he replied with a warm smile before sauntering off down the corridor, in search of Percival.

He found the larger knight down at the armory, so soon enough the pair were on the horses equipped with rope and other various items they may need. The two knights followed the path Arthur and Merlin would have taken for that morning's patrol until they got to the cliff and Arthur's discarded cross-bow.

"You don't think…?" Percival said, looking down the cliff as he slowed his horse to a stop.

"I wouldn't be surprised if one of them had managed to fall," Gwaine grimaced, "Arthur's crossbow is here, and he wouldn't have kept walking without it."

Percival frowned, "I think Merlin may have fallen; to put it bluntly he is the clumsy one, and Arthur would have followed him down at a safer place." The tall man stared down river, "and there is no way that Arthur would have left him to the rapids."

"Come on," Gwaine jumped down from his horse and tied it securely to a tree before pulling the long rope from its saddle. Percival followed suit and then they walked slowly along the cliff line calling for Arthur as they went.

"Arthur!"

"ARTHUR!"

A while along the track they heard a quiet and almost relieved reply, "Hello!?"

"Arthur!" Gwaine repeated as he quickened his pace.

"Is that you Gwaine? Percival!" Arthur replied as he caught sight of them at the top of the cliff, "Yes Merlin is with me! I just hope to god you have some rope…he's out cold."

"Course we do mate!" Gwaine responded, "How do you think we should get you both up here?"

"Are you two wearing your Camelot cloaks? I took mine off before to get to Merlin easier."

"Yes!" They responded in unison.

"Throw one down…" Moments later he caught Gwaine's in his hand before laying it out on the ground. He they walked over to where Merlin lay and lifted him onto the red material, ignoring the sick man's mumbled groan of 'just leave me'. He then found four sturdy but light sticks and tied them to one half of the material making a stretcher. He then pulled the other half over and secured it over Merlin, leaving room for his head. "Okay, throw me down one end of one of the ropes," he called up.

"Just one of the ropes?" Gwaine repeated, and on Arthur's word he then attached one end of the rope to a sturdy tree and threw the other end down to Arthur.

It wasn't long then before Arthur had tied the rope securely to the stretcher so that if pulled it wouldn't rock Merlin too much. He then did the same with the other rope and finally Merlin was ready to be pulled up. Nervously Arthur called up to the two men on the cliff, "okay, now pull!" So then Gwaine and Percival pulled as evenly as possible so that eventually the injured man was on flat ground again with Percival and Gwaine sitting next to him looking satisfied with their work.

Minutes later Arthur heaved himself over the cliff, and not wasting a moment he crawled over to Merlin. The thin man on the stretcher was still, far too still. "Merlin!" Arthur called out to him.

"Merlin!" Percival repeated, kneeling by his body.

Arthur slipped off his gloves and put his fingers to Merlin's neck and with an eye on Merlin's almost perfectly still chest he spoke, "he's only just got a pulse…"  _Please don't die Merlin, you idiot. You cannot die on me. Not today._

"Come on Arthur, there is nothing we can do for him now. We need to get him to Gaius."


	6. Chapter 5

After the journey back to Camelot, which was made much longer due to the fact that they had the unconscious Merlin to carry between them, the two knights and Arthur were gathered round Merlin’s bedside. Gaius, who had already cleaned and bandaged the boy’s head wound, was trying to work out the way to best pull the arrow from Merlin’s leg without causing too much more damage. “Right,” he muttered to himself before looking up to Percival and Gwaine, “I am sorry, but I really need you all to leave, this space is cramped as it is!”

“Of course Gaius,” the two men replied in unison before Gwaine added, “just please let us know when he wakes.”

Arthur, however, watched them go, “I’d rather not go, if that’s alright with you Gaius?” _He’s my friend, my closest friend, my brother. I was the one to get him into this mess. I need to do my best to help him out of it._

“I was going to ask you to get Gwen to help, but if you insist on staying that’s alright…” he cast his eyes to Merlin’s still form.

“Thank you,” Arthur replied slowly, looking over at his friend worriedly, “what do you need me to do?”

“Ok I’ve checked over the leg and as far as I can see the arrow, luckily, is just in the flesh of Merlin’s leg,” he grimaced, “and also, when the arrow broke off in the water, there was some of it left out of the leg. Take this,” he handed Arthur a sizable piece of thick material; Arthur knelt down by Merlin’s leg, “I need you to hold his leg down when I pull out the wood. Then press the material to the wound to stop the bleeding.”

It was over within seconds, however as Gaius had pulled out the offending piece of wood, Merlin’s eyes snapped open and he let out a yell of pain. His bodies reflex system made him try to sit up but he was met with Arthur’s strong hand on his shoulder, guiding carefully him back to the bed.

“Wha…what..ha?” Merlin tried to speak, but it came out as more of a gurgling cough so he didn’t get a chance to finish.

“Don’t try to speak,” Gaius said calmly, thankful that Arthur could keep Merlin down with one hand, and have the other on the wound. The old man collected some more cloth and warm water before beginning to clean the wound. Merlin let out a hiss of pain, as the water hit the open wound, “Arthur could you pass me that small flask on the table there and also the needle and thread.”

Arthur did so, and as he realized what the flask was for he asked, “do you want me to do it?” With the nod of confirmation from Gaius, Arthur slowly tipped the grayish liquid into Merlin’s mouth. As the young man swallowed, a shudder ran through his body before his clenched fists relaxed and his eyes closed again.

“I am sorry Arthur; this will get a bit…errm…”

“…bloody?” Arthur finished for him.

“Yes,” Gaius grimaced, “could you hold the wound together so that I can sew it up? It’ll make it easier and the stitches will hold longer. Thank you.” Arthur obliged, and soon enough Merlin’s leg was wrapped tightly in bandages. They then proceeded to clean up the multitude of cuts and bruises that covered Merlin’s arms and face. Seeing a tear in Merlin’s shirt on his left shoulder he pulled it back to clean the wound, to find more than just a bleeding cut.

“Gaius…” Arthur said worriedly, taking in the look of the deeply coloured bruises that were forming in patches on the pale skin of the man’s left shoulder.

Gaius grimaced again, “That’s not good, not good at all. We’ll need to push his shoulder back into place. Thank goodness we gave him that drink to knock him out, otherwise the pain for him would be excruciating.”

“Won’t it hurt anyway though Gaius?” Arthur asked worriedly, “I’ve dislocated my shoulder before and even after the shoulder is back in place, it hurts a lot.

“Oh it will hurt, but as I am sure you know, it is the constant ache afterwards that hurt more.” With that Gaius rested both his hands on the young boy’s shoulder, and holding Merlin in place with one he pushed his shoulder back into place with the other. Arthur passed him some more cloth and he bound the shoulder best he could before making a sling and looping it around Merlin’s neck, the young man’s slim arm resting in the safe cradle of material.

“There isn’t really much else we can do but to wait.” Gaius said with a sad smile, “he’ll be alright; it will just be a while before he wakes again.

“Do you want me to stay?” Arthur asked, “I am sure you have other things you probably need to be doing.”

“Are you sure?” He waited for Arthur’s nod, “okay then…I have some errands to run in the castle. If he wakes again, give him some of this, it won’t send him back to sleep but it will dull the pain.”

“Thank you Gaius,” Arthur said with a small smile, “I really am sorry to have brought him back like this.”

“It’s alright m’ boy, it’s all right. From what you said, you did your best, and he will be perfectly fine once he has healed.” Gaius reassured him before picking up his bag from the side table and leaving the room.

Arthur sat on the chair by Merlin’s bed, his gaze resting on the slow rise and fall of his friend’s chest.

_…but it is my fault._

“I’m sorry my friend. I am so, so sorry,” Arthur said with a sad sigh, hoping Merlin would be able to forgive him. “Just please get better you selfless idiot!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one chapter left! Thank you all for reading and to jbk for all the lovely comments and encouragement! :) I am so glad you all enjoyed :)


	7. Epilogue

Sometime later that night Arthur was still sitting by Merlin's bedside. Gaius had already gone to bed, leaving the instruction for Arthur to wake him if Merlin stirred, while Arthur couldn't be persuaded to leave Merlin's side. The young blond was now asleep in his chair, but the sound of a couple of loud and harsh coughs woke him from his restless slumber. "Merlin!" he muttered to himself as was pulled from his sleep. He stood and grabbed the little bottle from the table before kneeling next to Merlin. "How are you feeling?"

"Hurts…" was all he could manage before he let out another groan of pain.

"Here, drink this…" Arthur uncorked the little bottle and held it up to Merlin's lips, but he wouldn't open them, "it won't send you to sleep, trust me Merlin, it will just dull the pain." It was a mark of their strong friendship that Merlin finally drank.

"Thanks…"

"Merlin I'm sorry, really, it was a stupid decision that almost got you killed…"

Merlin smiled, his blue eyes shining slightly, "Arthur it's fine. As long as you are safe, that's what matters." He sighed, looking up at Arthur who looked like he was about to protest, "thank you my friend, I mean it. You saved my life."

"You're too selfless for your own good Merlin."

"Yet somehow, you are still alive because of it." Merlin grinned cheekily, "you'd be dead if it weren't for me."

"True, but if that means that you'll end up like this every time…well, I'd much rather you'd save yourself."

"A servant? No chance, you're the crown prince Arthur. You're life is worth so much more than that of servant."

"Merlin," Arthur growled, "you are my friend. My brother. I would lay down my life for you, as I know you'd do for me. So stop talking yourself down like that!"

Merlin gave a small nod, before giving his friend a smile, "can't promise I won't keep getting hurt though, it's a dangerous job…being the manservant of the crown prince."

"Idiot." Arthur grinned.

"Prat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and enjoying! You're all really lovely!


End file.
